Chasing Destiny
by ariana-kala
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives half dead, teachers aren't telling all they know, throw in a little danger, a sexyQuiddich captian, and the troublesome myterious girl Destiny.


Disclaimer:  
  
Oh well. I'm writing this purely for entertainment as in fun reading) value. This I hope people will enjoy. I'll get chapters done when I do. Just remember I do this for fun and Sean Biggerstaff is a freaking hotty! Boy, he is THE sexist man alive; I just had to get that out. People who come close are Vincent from Angel and Orlando from Lord of the Rings. I have a very weak spot for guys with accents what can I say? My friend claims when I get married, the guy's going to have long hair and have an accent. Yep. Ok, here is the story...  
  
The chaos, which the creature caused, was enormous. It was in the middle of the summer classes when it landed. The courtyard was large enough for the classes themselves to go out to sit after and in-between classes. The wind picked up, right before the bird was even noticed. The Ruk were one of a kind. Large enough to fit in the courtyard, but large enough for it to be a tough fit. The Ruk took the chance and landed. When it landed, it was in-between classes. Surprisingly no one was hurt. Students began to scatter when it was view from the sky, but a few stayed. As the large bird hit the ground, a rumble came from its mighty chest. As teachers hurried out of the castle, the bird began to hiss.   
  
Trying to get close enough was trouble. The bird was a fiery red, which reflected in the sunlight. Snapping it's powerful beak at anyone who attempted to approach it, the stunned teachers backed off. It wasn't until a student said something, that it was noticed the bird carried something. Or rather someone. Under one of the Ruk's crushing feet, appeared to be a person. It wasn't until the Game Warden came that anyone could get close enough to check him or her. He was a larger man, one who could scare you if you didn't know him well enough. His mind was sharp, but his heart was sharper. His clothes consisted mostly of worn leather and an overcoat of many different kinds of fur.   
  
Immediately when he approached, the Ruk calmed down. It's feathers settled down, and soon it was cooing. As the Warden approached the foot, which held the person, the Ruk moved to allow better access. Just as the Warden leaned over to turn the person over, a gust of wind knocked him right onto his butt. The Ruk took off, leaving a mess of confused people below. As quickly as he could, he turned the person over. Curls of auburn hair moved away from the face of someone he knew. It had been years, but he knew her all too well. Bending over he checked her pulse. Finding one, he cradled her body to his and carried her to the group of concerned teachers. The person he was looking for wasn't present.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey will need to take a look at her."  
  
"Who in the devils name is she?" asked professor Snape.  
  
"Someone in need of help. Even you can see that." Hagrid shot back acidly. Turning around, he stormed away from the group of teachers who gathered near the courtyard. His steps were quick, he was able to cross a distance of land. Students appeared in the corridors, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious girl who appeared. Only one student was able to catch up with him.  
  
"Hagrid, slow down. I was to talk to you."  
  
"Not now Hermione. I'm on official Hogwarts business."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"You don't learn anything from me. Now go and tell Professor McGonagall to see me in a jiffy in the infirmary."  
  
Nodding, Hermione hurried off. She knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
(Later...)  
  
It was over Half an hour before McGonagall was able to get away from the Gryffindor house. Too many questions, not enough answers. She arrived at the school infirmary and saw Hagrid sitting outside and waiting for her. She tried to smile but it faded fast when she saw his face. Hurrying over she gripped his arm when he stood. "Who is it? What's going on?"  
  
"When the Ruk landed, it held something in its claw. Or rather someone, Destiny."  
  
"What? I thought Destiny was in America!"  
  
"Something went terribly wrong. Diana isn't answering any calls we make. Worse, we cannot locate her or Owen. I suspect foul play."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Yes. He thinks she should stay here, at Hogwarts."  
  
"I agree. Hagrid, please don't tell anyone of the connection. She doesn't even know."  
  
"She lost her old life, she deserves to know."  
  
"Later."  
  
(It was a lot later when the consequences of what occurred went through McGonagall's mind. She and Dumbledore had to protect this girl, it was their duity.) 


End file.
